Are You A Shopkin?
Are You A Shopkin?, subtitled "A Lesson in Loving Your Neighbor", was originally released on February 20, 1995 on VHS by Word Entertainment. In the first story, which is an adaptation of the Parable of the Good Samaritan (In the styles of both Dr. Seuss and A. A. Milne), Tara Tiara lives in the city of Flibber-o-loo, where everybody wears shoes on their heads. Lil' Blaze lives in Jibber-de-Lot where everyone wears pots on their heads. Flibber-o-loo and Jibber-de-Lot fight by throwing pots and shoes at each other. Living the city, Tara is attacked by bandits who rob and leave him upside down in a hole. Both the mayor of Flibber-o-loo (Lucy Juice Box) and a Flibbian doctor (Polli Polish) come upon Tara, but claim, in song, to be too busy to help. Soon after, Blaze comes along and helps Tara out of the hole, despite the differences of their people. After seeing the kind act of a supposed enemy, the mayor decides that Flibber-o-loo and Jibber-de-Lot should no longer fight. Now, instead of fighting, the two cities throw flowers and candy to each other. In the second story (which parodies the 1960's tv series Star Trek), Blaze tells Rosie Bloom that he is not going to invite a new kid, Fernando, to his birthday party because he thinks that this boy is weird. Rainbow and Tara arrive in their small ship and take Lil' Blaze to the Starship Applepies, having discovered the ship is in the path of a giant meteor. Upon arriving, they discover that the power to the ship is out. While the ship's engineer (Anna Pajamas) frantically works to fix the ship's engines, Junior suggests that two oddball crewmen (Becky and Gracie Birthday Cake) help save the ship when it is determined that the meteor is in fact a giant popcorn ball. Rocketed into space, the pair eat the meteor before it can collide with the ship. Blaze and the entire crew celebrate and then sing a song about the importance of friendship despite people's differences. Blaze, after being returned home by Rainbow and Tara, tells Rosie that he has reconsidered and will invite Fernando to his party despite how different he is. This episode marks the debut of Becky Birthday Cake, Gracie Birthday Cake, and Anna Pajamas and features the (next first, after the first episode) Silly Song, "The Hairbrush Song". Leviticus 19:18: Love your neighbor as yourself. The Story of Flibber-o-Loo Cast: *Tara Tiara as Larry the Cucumber as Flibbian Boy *Lucy Juice Box as Archibald Asparagus as the Mayor of Flibber-O-Loo *Polli Polish as Lovey Asparagus as the Flibber-O-Loo Doctor *Lil' Blaze as Junior Asparagus as Jibberty Lot Boy *Fran Pancake as Lenny Carrot *Apple Blossom as Laura Carrot *Dan Pancake as Mr. Carrot *Cheeky Chocolate, Buncho Bananas, and Miss Sprinkles as The Scallions as The Bandits *Rosie Bloom as Dad Asparagus as Flibbian *Yolanda Yo-Yo as Henry the Potato *Wind-up Lobster as Himself *Rainbow Kate as Bob the Tomato as Narrator The Hairbrush Song Cast: *Tara Tiara as Larry the Cucumber *Peppa-Mint as Pa Grape *Lil' Blaze as Junior Asparagus *Rainbow Kate as Bob the Tomato *Jan Pancake as The Peach The Birthday Cakes Must Be Crazy Cast: *Lil' Blaze as Junior Asparagus *Rosie Bloom as Dad Asparagus *Rainbow Kate as Bob the Tomato *Tara Tiara as Larry the Cucumber *Anna Pajamas as Scooter *Becky Birthday Cake as Jimmy Gourd *Gracie Birthday Cake as Jerry Gourd Category:List